The light from a nightmare
by Dirty Business
Summary: Tidus has come back and everyone is happy. What happens when Yuna has a nightmare about Tidus leaving her again? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Let's go for a walk

**I don't own Final Fantasy X-2**

* * *

Tidus couldn't believe it, oh how his Yuna changed had so much. Too many thoughts were racing through his head as he watched her help Lulu with their new born baby girl. She looked back at him, perhaps making sure this all wasn't a dream; to make sure he didn't fade away from her grasp again. Their eyes caught and Tidus flashed her his award winning smile. Yuna's face flushed every time he looked at her like. 

_"This has to be a dream!"_ Yuna thought to herself as she handed Lulu a warm baby blanket. She wanted to go spend as much time with Tidus but didn't want to turn Lulu down when she asked for help. After all, Tidus has been here for three days. Her eyes caught him again.. that smile.. Yuna flashed him back a smile, but this one was different. It wasn't like the ones she flashed him whilst he was her guardian; it was more devious. She sighed with relief inwardly as Lulu gave her permission to leave. A smile creeping upon her lips. ⌠ I think I'll go for a walk. ⌠ She said to Lulu as she turned slowly and began to walk out of the small hut Lulu and Wakka called him.

"With Tidus I presume?" Lulu asked her as she watched the girl. Yuna stopped and looked back at Lulu. She smiled and her eyes brightened. She nodded.

"We have so much catching up to do! I want to fill him in on everything! From the Gullwings to Bevelle to-- " Yuna was cut off by Lulu as she chuckled.

" You don't have to tell me what you want to talk about, please try to be safe and be back before dark. " Yuna smiled at her former guardian's concern. She always felt as if Lulu was like a mother to her; Lulu played the role accordingly. Yuna continued walking out of the hut and made her way over to Tidus. She passed Rikku who was arguing in Al Bhed with Brother, she giggled as she picked up a few words. She assumed the argument was over who had to sleep in the ship and who got to sleep in the small village of Besaid Island. She finally stopped when she was in front of Tidus. She looked up at the blond boy and smiled. " Would you like to go for a walk with me? There's so much I want to tell you... and ask you as well." She said as she began to walk towards the exit of the village. She wasn't really giving him a choice on whether or not to go with her.

Tidus watched her and chuckled, a boyish grin appearing over his face. He nodded his head. " I love to hear about everything that has happened while I was gone. " He said as he caught up with her and walked beside her. Yuna's face cringed at the words "_while I was gone_" she hated even thinking about it. She allowed her thoughts to trail off and a few tears stung her eyes. She shook her head subtly and ignored her horrid feelings. She looked over at him and smiled.

" Well" She began as she reached her arms up and put her hands behind her head. " I'm not a Summoner anymore." She said as she giggled, clearly stating the obvious. Tidus looked at her with amusement. He did notice her new set of clothing and honestly, he couldn't complain.

"I noticed that, you're a Gunner now. I didn't think my little Yuna could even hold up a gun." He said jokingly and added a little laughter after that. Yuna looked at him half pouting half smiling. She punched him in the arm softly.

"I've changed a lot...I have you to thank for that." She said as she looked up at the sky and over to him.  
"You do?" His sky blue eyes looked down at her in confusion. "But I wasn't really here to influence you.. " His voice trailed off as he saw a sort of hurt in Yuna's face. He hated bringing up that he was gone.. away from her. He wanted to bring Yuna every emotion.. except sadness, and that's what he caused her to feel the longest. Yuna took a deep breath and shook her head.

" That's why.. you see I wanted to be strong.. and keep on looking for you.. and through that time.. it really made me mature." She wouldn't really say mature.. more bolder. Tidus nodded his head as he understood her.

"So this is a new Yuna I've been spending my days with?" He said as he chuckled. Yuna looked up at him beaming.

"New and improved!" She said as she held up a fist. Tidus chuckled and grabbed her hand bringing it down to her side and holding it.

" You didn't change on the inside too much did you?" He said as he looked at her with concern. She looked down at their hands and back to him. Did I change on the inside? .. No I couldn't have.. I still have the same ambitions.. goals.. and feelings for Tidus. She shook her head.

" Just maybe on the outside." She stated as she intertwined her fingers with his. No words had to be said about their relationship. Everyone knew they were madly in love and everyone accepted it, even Khimari.


	2. The nightmare

**I don't own Final Fantasy X-2**

* * *

The long walk with Tidus really did the two of them good. Yuna was beaming when they walked back into the village. It was sunset and everyone was sitting down around the small campfire talking.

"Oh! There's the two love birds ya? " Wakka said as he looked back at the two holding hands. Yuna's face turned bright red and Tidus chuckled. Their hands separated as they sat down beside each other. Rikku was telling Wakka about Luca and the new tournaments and games they had.

" Yunie even won us a new dress sphere! " Rikku said as she jumped up, almost jumping right into the fire. She walked over to her cousin and put her hands on Yuna's shoulder and smiled big. "Yunie can even speak some Al Bhed now! " Yuna looked away shyly, she knew Rikku would tell them _everything_ about their adventure and not let anyone else get a word in.

" Only thanks to you and Brother-- where is Brother anyways? " Yuna said as she noticed the missing Al Bhed. Rikku grinned. " He's sleeping in Celsius. " Rikku said as she clasped her hands together and grinned. Yuna chuckled, I guess Rikku won that argument. Wakka then stood up.

" Well, Lu and me better get going to bed ya? Don't stay up too late." He said as he stepped over the stump he was sitting on and joined Lulu as they walked to their hut and unpinned the large hide, closing it. Rikku frowned, a yawn soon escaping her lips. She stretched her arms up.

" I guess I should go to sleep as well... " She said as she drifted off in her sentence. She looked at Yuna and Tidus. " Try not to have too much fun without me! " She threatened them with a pointed finger at both of them. She then turned and walked back to the available hut that was given to her to sleep in. Yuna smiled as she watched her, she looked over to Tidus who was staring at her. She blinked and waved a hand in his face.

" Tidus? Are you okay? " She asked him as she turned to face him. He blinked and nodded.

" Never better. " He said as he stood up, Yuna following suite. " I suppose I should get to sleep soon, I know Lulu was mad both of us were late for breakfast. " Tidus chuckled and nodded in agreement. He smiled down at her.

" Well.. I suppose I'll see you in the morning. " He said as he smiled down at her. She nodded. She took a deep breath and turned and began to walk back to her own small hut, glancing back at him to see him watching her. She looked forward to hide a smile as she walked inside the hut. It was particularity small but it had what she needed for the nut. She sat down on the small twin size bed and began to unlace her black leather boots. She examined the soles of them, covered in dirt and rocks in the crevices, she'd have to clean them tomorrow. She slid one boot off after the other and paired them up against the hut wall. She laid down in the bed, on top of the vibrantly colored blankets; outside was fairly humid and causing her to sweat slightly. She stared at the ceiling and let a soft sigh escape her soft lips. Everything was falling back into place, Tidus was back and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her... and she couldn't keep hers off of him either. Maybe, just maybe tomorrow.. or some other day they would tell each other how they felt for real. She smiled at the thought and closed her eyes. Soon drifting off into a sweet slumber soon to be erupted.

Yuna sat up in her bed, the night was getting cold.. too cold. She shivered and got underneat the blankets but stopped when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. " Tidus? " She said to herself as she got out of the bed.. maybe he wanted to talk. She walked to the hut door and slid the canvas hide apart and looked outside. No one was outside, the fire was steaming from previously going out. ..._Maybe I'm hearing things.._ She thought to herself as she turned to walked back over to her bed but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard him call her name again. She turned and darted out of the small hut. She looked around, spotting the hut he was sleeping in. She made her way over to it, making sure not to step on any rocks due to being barefoot. Once she reached it she called his name out again. " Tidus? Are you in there? " She asked as she slowly opened the curtain. Once it was fully open she stepped inside. No one was in there, the blanket was on the floor as well as the sheet. She stepped out.. maybe he got lost. She turned and began to run towards the beach, calling out his name and waiting for a response. Whenever she got one it was always farther away. She continued running, cutting her feet on twigs and rocks. She ran down the long trail that emptied into the beach. She looked around, the moon shown on the water. She stopped when she saw a body lying on the shore. She gasped.._please.. no_. She ran to the body but every time she tried to get closer it was swept away by the waves. She began to run into the water the body drifting further and further from her. The water was finally over her head, she dove into the water and continued swimming. She stopped when she saw the body stop. _Tidus.._ She began to swim to it but stopped as she watched a huge fish fiend swim by and take a big chunk out of his side. More fish followed suit nipping at his body, she began to swim towards him but was stopped. The water seemed to be pushing her down she couldn't move at all. She watched in horror as she watched her only love being ripped to shreds by fiends. Finally, there was nothing left.

Yuna sat up in the bed covered in sweat. Her hair sticking to the sides of her face. Her chest was rising up and down from breathing so hard. " Tidus.. .. I have to.. check. " She got out of the bed and walked out of the hut. She looked over at the fire, it was just like her dream. Her heart skipped a beat. She took a deep breath as she walked over to his hut. She hadn't noticed that she had been crying in her sleep, her eyes ached from it. " T-tidus? " She didn't hear anything. Her heart almost stopped. She slowly opened the hide door and peeked in.

He lifted his head up and looked at the intruder in his room. " Yuna? " He sat up, putting his blitz ball that he was tossing up and down beside him. He was shocked to see her run in and wrap her arms around him. He blinked and hugged her back. " Uh, are you okay? " Yuna cried into his shirt. She knew she looked like a fool, just busting in and crying. She pulled away enough to keep his arms around her. She looked up at him.

" I had a dream that you left me again. " She said as more tears streamed down her cheeks. Tidus stared at her with caring eyes.

" Yuna.. I'm never going to leave you again.. I love you too much to. " He said as he led her over to the bed and sat down, her sitting beside him. If Yuna wasn't in her sort of state she would have been more joyful to hear the words she's been dying to here. Tidus looked at her. " Why don't you stay here for the night, that way you can watch me and make sure I don't leave. " Yuna wiped the rest of her tears from her eyes and nodded in agreement. Tidus smiled a bit and kissed her cheek. He laid down on the bed, pulling Yuna down with him. Yuna laid on her side looking at him, wrapped in his arms. She felt silly.. running in after a bad dream. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She smiled slightly.

" I love you to Tidus." She said as she drifted back off to sleep, Tidus following shortly after.


	3. A night to remember

**I do not own Final Fantasy X-2**

* * *

Yuna woke up about an hour later, worried that she was having another dream. She found herself resting in a sleeping Tidus's arms. She sighed with relief and watching him sleep. She watched as his chest rose up and down with every single breath he took. She reached a hand up and removed a single blond silky strand from his perfect face. She admired everything about him, and she was even more excited about the fact they actually told each other they loved each other! She was a little disappointed at how nonchalantly it was said. She knew though, that they both knew they loved each other far too long ago. She reached a soft pale hand up and caressed his cheek softly. She loved the way his skin felt, she loved everything about him.

"Why are you still awake? " He said as his eyes opened up, looking at her groggily. Yuna jumped slightly and removed her hand.

" I just woke up… " She said as she frowned a bit. " Sorry if I woke you? " He smiled a bit and shook his head.

" I haven't really slept, I've been watching you. " He leaned up. " What was your dream about? " He said as he stared into her eyes; he was really worried about her. She shook her head, not want to remember it.

" You just… left me." She held back tears… she told him she was a stronger woman, and all he had seen was her crying and terrified of a dream. He nodded his head and leaned down and kissed her cheek.

" Well stop having dreams like that, okay? I'm not going anywhere, not again, not ever. That's a promise. " Yuna looked up at him, "what if" kept popping into her head but she shook them off. She smiled a bit and nodded in agreement.

" Did we really say it? "

" Say what? " He said as he looked confused.

" … You know… it. "

" Oh, love? " He smiled and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her. " Yuna, I love you and always have. Ever since I laid my eyes on you. You're like an angel, and an angel is hard to come across. " Yuna's face flushed followed by a giggle. She wrapped her arms around him and looked at him. His eyes were so welcoming, she couldn't tear her look from him. " Yuna… it's amazing at how much you've changed. But I don't think you could change enough to make me not love you. " He said as he smiled boyishly. Yuna's BI-colored eyes lit up as she leaned forward and planted her lips softly against his coarse chapped lips. Rikku taught her that move. Tidus's eyes widened at Yuna's actions, the last time they had kissed it was in Macalania and he had almost forgotten it. He closed his eyes and returned her kiss. Yuna's eyes closed as well as she laid back down, pulling Tidus down on top of her.

Their kiss lasted for what seemed like decades, they finally pulled away, both gasping for air. "Yuna… you don't fail to surprise me. " He said as he finally caught his breath and kissed her cheek. Yuna smiled up at him.

" Well… I had a lot of time to think about these things… and Rikku helped me out a little. " He chuckled, he really always thought of Rikku as a child and couldn't think of her knowing anything about the adult world.

" I guess Rikku taught you well. " And dominance, he chuckled inwardly and looked down at her. Yuna wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back down for another kiss; Tidus quickly complied. They continued kissing, taking breaths in between their heavy breathing, both felt as if they were in heaven. Tidus finally sat up and looked down at her, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. "I thought nighttime was suppose to be cooler than day time. " Yuna giggled and agreed.

"My clothes are soaking wet nearly. " She said as she looked down at her white top that was sticking to her skin. Tidus got off from on top of her, feeling he was making her too hot. Yuna sat up confused and looked at him. " Why did you do that? " She asked him.

"I'm the one making you hot… " He said as he pointed to her shirt then looked up at her. She giggled and nodded.

" That isn't a bad thing. " She said as she kissed him again. Tidus really loved the new Yuna… she wasn't holding anything back. He kissed her back. He reached a hand up and ran his fingers through her soft silky hair. Yuna then pulled away and looked at him. "Tidus, I want you to take me. " He looked at her.

" Take you where? " He said as he looked around for his shoes. Yuna giggled and her face slightly turned red, she wasn't expecting she'd have to explain to him what she meant.

" No not like… somewhere..." Tidus looked down at her. It took a few seconds for him to realize what she meant and he couldn't help but gasp.

" Yuna… I don't know… " Yuna looked at him with disappointment in her eyes.

" Why not? I thought you loved me… we love each other… and people in love do that. " She nodded to herself in reassurance.

" Yuna… I… " He looked into her eyes. He was touched that Yuna wanted to do the one thing that would bond them together forever. The High Priestess that defeated Sin wanted to give herself up to him, a simple Blitz ball player from Zanarkand. Yuna put her finger up to his lips. She then slid off of the bed and stood in front of it. She stood where she was for a few seconds but quickly began to do something for she knew Tidus would stop her or say something. She reached up to her neck and unbuttoned the pink hood that hung around her neck. Once it was unbuttoned she let it fall to the ground. She reached down and unhooked the patch that hung around her waist and sat it on the ground. She looked back at Tidus who was watching her, she could tell his expression was full of tons of different emotions. She smiled and began to pull off her shirt. She pulled it slowly past her belly button then up further, revealing her slim stomach and creamy skin. She pulled the white shirt up over her head revealing two perky cream colored breasts. She heard Tidus gulp and couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. She shook it off… come on Yuna… It's for Tidus, the man you love. She nodded her head and moved down to her shorts. She began to slowly unbutton them then followed by the zipper they were off next to her shirt.

Tidus took all of her in, there was Yuna, the girl of his dreams standing in front of him naked. He took a big air of breath, wanting to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His eyes roamed her body up and down, everything about it was perfect. He could tell Yuna was nervous and try to hide it. He gulped down nothing and slid off the small bed, standing in front of Yuna. He smiled and kissed her.

Yuna watched as he made his way to her, she sighed with relief inwardly that he didn't just grab her and do what he wanted, instead he kissed her ever so tenderly. Yuna kissed him back, placing her hands on his shoulders. Their kisses seemed to never end, that's why she loved them so much. Tidus pulled away and looked into Yuna's beautiful eyes and smiled. "I want to get married to you Yuna, and have children with you, I want to grow old with you and die in your arms. " Everything was pouring out, before he met Yuna he would have never been the sap he was. He was the hottest Blitz ball star and had any woman he wanted. But now he had Yuna, someone he really loved and wanted to be with, and she felt the same way in return. He watched as tears stained Yuna's flushed cheeks, he reached his thumbs up and wiped them away and kissed her once more before picking her up and laying her down on the bed. He sat down beside her. " I have to ask you once again… do you really want this? "

" Of course I do Tidus. I always have. " She said as she sat up and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He looked down at her hands, he smiled a bit and lifted his shirt over his head with her help. Yuna admire his upper body. He was so toned from a lifetime of Blitz ball. She watched as he stood up to unbutton his pants and let them fall to the floor. Yuna's eyes trailed down his chest, to his perfect abs, down to his… she gasped when she saw how big he was. She looked up at him and he was busy taking off his chain necklace and sitting it on the table to notice her expression. Once it was off and on the table he sat back down on the bed. He looked at her.

"Are you okay? " He asked her as he saw her expression. She gulped and nodded. She reached forward and grabbed his arms and pulled him on top of her, leaning back until she was lying down. She kissed him to hide her nervousness.

Tidus quickly kissed her back and couldn't help but let his arms roam her body. His coarse hands made contact with her soft silky skin. His hands found her breast and began to grope them lightly. Soft moans and sounds escaped Yuna's mouth every time he did. He pulled away from their kiss and began to plant light kisses on her neck as his hand paid more attention to her breast.

Yuna closed her eyes as Tidus touched and kissed her body. Past her nervousness she felt eternal bliss as he moved. She arched her back a little enjoying the feeling. Yuna wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his silky blond hair, tugging on it slightly.

Tidus looked up at her and couldn't help but grin. He moved down and took one of her nipples in to his mouth and licked and nipped at it slightly. The cause of this was another moan escaping his lover's mouth, slightly louder than the last. He moved over to the other while his hand groped the breast his mouth was just on. Tidus left a few love marks on her skin and moved back up to kiss her once again. Yuna quickly kissed him back, he could tell she was caught up in the moment of it all. His hand roamed down past her belly button and in between her legs. He assumed no other person had ever even gotten near down there. He let his fingers brush over her and her whole body shuddered. He let his fingers massage her clitoris for a few making her wet and louder moans escape through their kisses. Once she was wet enough he inserted a single finger. He groaned at how tight she felt. He pulled away from the kiss and moved back to her neck and feathered kisses all over it. He began to pump his finger inside and out of her while Yuna squirmed underneath him with ecstasy. Once she was even wetter he inserted another finger, he heard Yuna groan in slight pain but soon changed to pleasure. He let his thumb massage her clitoris as he continued pumping his fingers inside and out of her.

Yuna's eyes closed shut as closed as they could possibly be as a wave of… something came over her. Something she had never felt before in her life. Her breathing was ragged and she could feel him taking his fingers out of her. As vile as it all sounded to her, she enjoyed it. She slowly opened her eyes, still in sweet bliss and saw Tidus on top of her looking down at her.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. She smiled contently and nodded. " … This is going to hurt, okay? " Yuna's smile stayed and she nodded. Tidus raised an eyebrow… she must be in another world. He shook his head and positioned himself perfectly as he spreaded Yuna's legs slightly further apart. He leaned down and kissed her. Once she kissed him back he pushed his member into her, he felt her muscles tense all around him and he tried so hard not to cum too early.

Yuna's eyes shot wide open as she felt him. She felt as if she was being ripped apart. She cried out in pain, but her cries were muffled by kisses, now she knew why he kissed her. She dug her nails into Tidus's back as she tried to shift in any way to get comfortable. Tidus pulled away once he was fully inside her. " Just tell me when you're ready to go on, okay? " Yuna looked at him, you must be strong Yuna.

" I-it's okay. " She said as she smiled a little. He blinked in confusion but was in no room to say no. He nodded and began to slowly move in and out of her.

The pain would increase as he moved back into her and decrease when he slowly pulled out of her. Soon enough after a few minutes it was barely there. She watched as beads of sweat dripped from Tidus's forehead as he tried to concentrate. She put her hands on his upper arms and closed her eyes as the same feeling as before began to creep up on her. She bit her bottom lip as he sped up his pace everything was now pleasurable. She began to breathe heavily along with Tidus. Soon before she knew that feeling came again, she opened her eyes and saw Tidus breathing heavier than before and he groaned as he came. Spilling his seed deep inside Yuna, never to regret it. He leaned down and kissed Yuna on the lips then pulled out of her and laid beside her. He looked at her.

Yuna smiled at her lover. She did it, they made love. She never regretted a thing. " I love you. " She said in short breaths. Tidus smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

" I love you too Yuna. " He said as he wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep.


End file.
